Al (New Earth)
, Hammer City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | Hair2 = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Cook, Restauranteur | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Alan Grant; Val Semeiks | First = Lobo Vol 2 1 | Quotation = Grand re-re-re-opening, Cliff! Let's just hope it goes better than the last three times! | Speaker = Al | QuoteSource = Lobo Vol 2 12 | HistoryText = Al was a cook who started his own diner on Space City Robinson with his loyal waitress, Darlene. Unfortunately his restaurant was frequented by Lobo who had a habit of unintentionally destroying the place virtually every time he visited. After his diner with destroyed multiple times through Lobo's actions, the mounting debt drove him to bankruptcy and caused him to close down the premises permanently. He found a cheap location in a rough neighbourhood in Hammer City on Planet Malteez, and refurbished it into an all new Al's Diner. However, he was horrified to discover Lobo lived directly above him, although the brute proved his worth when he saved Al from some goons running a protection racket and opened a tab, even paying in advance. Al was still nervous having Lobo around, especially with his P.I. practice attracting many undesirable individuals, resulting in the entire city being razed except for the diner in an ironic twist. With an intact diner but not customers, the despairing Al packed his bags once more but was taken hostage to lure out Lobo. Al pretty much considered himself dead, but Lobo did rescue them before leaving Malteez. With a stroke of luck, the Maltiez government commissioned Hammer City to be rebuilt, and Al's was the only place in the entire area the thousands of workers could eat. The Hammer City Diner turned incredible profit. He expanded his business, creating a franchise that was spread across the galaxy and he became a wealthy man. He arranged a surprise birthday party for Lobo at one of his new diners on Weezil's World. The rich Al was a much happier man, although still holding on to a little resentment towards Lobo, but he didn't even care when the wild, drunken guests caused damage. The party ended when Lobo accidentally set the place on fire. Outside in the glow of the burning building, Al handed Lobo his gift; the deed to to his own diner. Al laughed with twisted joy as Lobo watched his diner get destroyed for once. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Al is a skilled and efficient line cook who runs his own kitchen solo. * : Al started with one diner he funded himself. He went from bankruptcy to building a multi-million credit franchise. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Lobo | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Lobo Category:Aliens